


A Complete One-Eighty

by NightFlint



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, probably based in an alternate season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had an extremely vanilla sex life in High school. They were making love. After their breakup and reunion, that is one of the things that really does change.





	A Complete One-Eighty

**Author's Note:**

> Very Quick PWP hope that you enjoy. please leave a comment if you did!

If anything had done a complete one-eighty from before to after their break up, It was their sexual dynamic. High school Kurt and Blaine made love. Music playing softly in the background, sultry lighting and missionary position always. Blaine wasn’t stupid. He knew it was so vanilla that it might as well have no flavour at all. The Sex wasn’t exactly ‘lie back and think of your country,’ the giggled and whispered complements to each other. They gasped and moaned quietly but they never screamed-

“Oh Kurt!”

-They never shouted-

“Yea Baby,”

-and they never dirty talked-

“Fuck Me, Fuck Me – Fuck! Yes love your big cock in my ass!”

A complete one-eighty.

Blaine was sprawled out on the bed, each of his wrists tied to the bed posts. His head neck and shoulder were flat against the mattress. His ass was lifted into the air and his legs while Kurt gripped his ankles in a vice like grip stopping Blaine’s legs from wriggling everywhere as they tented to do when they fucked. Blaine’s chest was flushed and the muscles in his stomach flexed making his neglected cock bounce over his stomach, leaving a trail of wetness behind it. 

Kurt was an epidemy of composure, a slight blush of his cheeks were visible and his eyes were dark.

"I’m going to fuck you so good,” he promises. “You’re going to love it.” He moves slowly, giving Blaine time to adjust to his girth as he fully seats himself inside.

“I do, I do! Always love you in me!” Blaine cries.

Blaine whines, loud and long as Kurt grips his thigh and pulls back before sliding home again. With each thrust, Blaine’s noises get louder and Kurt hopes their new apartment has good soundproofing.

“You take my cock so well. I think you were made for it,” Kurt praises.

“Fuck, nghhh,” Blaine groans in agreement, mumbling into the pillow. “Feels good.”

Blaine rocks his hips, desperately attempting to fuck himself on Kurt’s cock.

“Holyfuckinghell,” Kurt curses as he grips Blaine’s thighs hard enough to leave marks.

He speeds up his thrusts as Blaine begs for more.

“Harder, please... touch me. Touch my cock Kurt!” Blaine whimpered pulling at his restraints.

Kurt let out a thick chuckle “I don’t think so baby. Remember when you told me the other night that you wanted to learn how to cum from just your prostate?” Blaine’s eyes rolled up into his head as moaned. “ooh, yes baby I’m gonna fuck that cum out of you. who knows how long it’s gonna take. It’ll be okay though, I’m wearing a cock ring so we should have a while at least,” Kurt brought a hand down to Blaine’s chest brushing over his nipple and deliberately avoiding Blaine’s weeping cock. Blaine let out a sob as Kurt picked up the pace and fucked him hard.

Blaine had no sense of time anymore. Tears ran down his face as Kurt fucked into him over and over. There was no longer any friction just smooth in out in-. over and over. Blaine cock felt like it had pins   
and needles. Just one touch. That was all he needed. 

Kurt’s hips sped up, drilling into him as Kurt came with a deep groan. His hips slowed, Blaine’s eyes focused back on to his for the first time. Kurt looked down at him and smiled.

“That’s a shame baby. Maybe you’ll get off next time,” 

Yeah the sex had changed that’s for sure.


End file.
